clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DigiSkymin
Welcome to my talk page! Go here for the archive! Famous quote of mine: Mammoths eat bananas, that's why they are dead, and bananas are still alive. ---- Archive I archived your talk, Digi! --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] 12:50, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Second Comment! -- 12:56, 10 March 2009 (UTC) So.. So does that mean I have to delete it? AWWWWWW! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 23:23, 10 March 2009 (UTC) I have an Idea! Can we do the Icer sneaking in your journal a little trail? By "trail" I mean can it continue eventually? It will kinda be funny. He keeps using pen and gets mad at himself for sneaking in Manic's journal all the time! Good idea? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 00:52, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Is it okay? If I make a puffle lounge. Not a puffle profile, just a place for puffles?--Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''Talk To Me!]] 01:33, 11 March 2009 (UTC) You are close The blue puffles name is BJ, although it is supposed to be for Bluejay. (Don't tell him, we are testing him. Heheheh.)--Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''''Talk To Me!]] 03:32, 11 March 2009 (UTC) PokePals Yeah... PokePals... That's good! I thnik your'e my best friend on this wiki!----[[User:The A-Kong|''The A-Kong]] Existence is pointless! 08:33, 11 March 2009 (UTC) JEALOUS? I saw on Sharkbate's talk you said: "Don't let Metal's jealousy effect you!" or something like that. I'm NOT jealous of him! --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] 22:03, 11 March 2009 (UTC) That doesn't even make since. Metal's already a b-crat, why would he be jealous?? ~~Bluehero~~ Ghost here Ok, sure. Manic, we can meet tommorow at the Iceberg on Snow board, at 4:30 eastern time. Ghost@ClubPenguin.com Sharkbate Quit Actually, I'm not quitting. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 04:01, 12 March 2009 (UTC) meet on cp hey there. lets meet on cp now. im now at server frozen on the iceberg. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| '''Moi Le Pingouin']] 14:46, 12 March 2009 (UTC) OMG!!! SONIC MOVIE!!! OMG!!! GO HERE!!! ---'Μεταλλικά' ''Μιλήστε με Metalmanager, το συντομότερο να είναι νέος ηγέτης της penguin εγκυκλοπαίδεια'' 23:47, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Hi come meet Ben! meet me on Snow Day i am at the Plaza painting the outside of the Stage k? I'm Ben 100022 on there too -- Ben RE: Apology It's ok! I'm on if u have time later dont be afraid to pop in! - Ben NO! DON'T LEAVE! GAH! Why is everyone quitting? Sure, the three who quit during what some people called Crisis III (Metal,Sharkbate, and Sk8rbluscat) came back, but if you quit, I don't think you'll come back, judging by what you said on your user page. What I'm saying is DON'T QUIT! For the sake of this wiki no! You're a great friend to almost everyone here and you're on the Top Users! Please don't, REALLY don't leave. Yours,--[[User:The A-Kong|''The A-Kong]] [[User talk:The A-Kong|Ride on!]] 08:17, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Secret agent hideout Use my igloo! I styled it to look like the command room from EPF, and it has loads of control thingys! Also, it's reinforced! Have a look, and see what you think.--[[User:The A-Kong|The A-Kong]] [[User talk:The A-Kong|Ride on!]] 08:22, 15 March 2009 (UTC) YAY! YAY!YAY!YAY!YAY!YAY!YAY!YAY! Also I voted "for" you on the requests for adminship page. Also, I'm a rollback!--[[User:The A-Kong|The A-Kong]] [[User talk:The A-Kong|Ride on!]] 15:31, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Message Thanks for the award! I think you should definitely be a rollback. You deserve it more than me! YOU ARE ON THE TOP CONTRIBUTORS! Problem is, they all base rollback status on edit count, but that isn't necessary, because I only had 48 main edits when I became one. Good luck!--[[User:The A-Kong|The A-Kong]] [[User talk:The A-Kong|Ride on!]] 17:37, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Can't find your edit count? I can help! Search for Special:editcount and type in your user name. Hope my help helped!--[[User:The A-Kong|The A-Kong]] [[User talk:The A-Kong|Ride on!]] 09:40, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Is this an Ok time? To meet at Ice Berg's Coffee Shop or maybe sometime this weekend? -Ben 100022 Library Card! Here u go! Do I still have Access Do I still have access to Manic's journal? I'm thinking of doing '''Part 2' of Icer's Invasion! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 16:14, 19 March 2009 (UTC) My New Story It is called 'The CPW Sports Event' where multiple penguins from the CPW gather and compete! You and Barkjon are the Announcers!!! Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 21:12, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Meet me Me, Hat Pop, and Kesak on Icicle the Stage!--Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 18:29, 20 March 2009 (UTC) User Voting Please fill out a voting slip in the Club Penguin Wiki:User Awards 2009!-- Barkjon Complaints here! 00:05, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Hey Digi hurry! Sharkbate and I are on the Server Mammoth Forest!--Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 00:42, 21 March 2009 (UTC)--Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 00:42, 21 March 2009 (UTC)--Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 00:42, 21 March 2009 (UTC)--Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 00:42, 21 March 2009 (UTC)--Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 00:42, 21 March 2009 (UTC)--Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 00:42, 21 March 2009 (UTC)--Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 00:42, 21 March 2009 (UTC)--Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 00:42, 21 March 2009 (UTC)--Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 00:42, 21 March 2009 (UTC)--Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 00:42, 21 March 2009 (UTC)--Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 00:42, 21 March 2009 (UTC) The Book I forgot to mention that is one of the things ben had to do in his first 2 yrs on the island! And i was reading it while you messaged me! lol--Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 03:25, 21 March 2009 (UTC)--Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 03:25, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Question Can i make a book cover on Paint for Hop High Stoop Low?--Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 03:44, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Look at New Sig! --Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 04:21, 21 March 2009 (UTC) --Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 04:21, 21 March 2009 (UTC) --Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 04:21, 21 March 2009 (UTC) --Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 04:21, 21 March 2009 (UTC) You hooked? You coming? Well prepare it's in October!!!! October 31 or 15 not sure yet! Wanna know why? '''I quit because people always screw it up for me! Then when I quit, they quit. When they come back they feel like a hero. Not me! I feel pity from others. I'm not treated with respect. Here is 28 reasons why I shouldn't come back... 20 Reasons #I suck #I cause fights #I caused Crisis 3 #I make people quit #When I have a party, someone leaves in the middle or ruins it #I get yelled at #I'm '''NOT' in line for webmaster #I have quit to many times and came back #I have no friends #I barley have any awards #I'm NOT smart #I'm a copycat #I swore on the ShoutBox my accident #Nobody believes I was on Rockhopper's account #I shouldn't be a bureaucrat #I shouldn't be a rollback #I shouldn't be a sysop #I shouldn't have made an account #I ruin your day #I ruin everyones lives #People hate me #I block someone and someone unblocks them because it is a "stupid" reason #Almost all my edits get rollbacked #I break copyright on this wiki #I'm a jerk #I have no life here #I'm a "brick wall" #People don't take me seriously Trust me I could just keep going! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 15:46, 21 March 2009 (UTC) So this is goodbye, then? Well, all I can say is that you've been a great friend to me. You helped me through everything, congratulated me when I became a rollback before you, even though you deserved it more, and understood everything I ever said. I'm going to miss you, DigiSkymin (If someones name can be abbreviated, then I use the Abbrev. unless I'm upset). And I swear, this is not a plea. Goodbye, friend. Yours,--[[User:The A-Kong|The A-Kong]] [[User talk:The A-Kong|Ride on!]] 17:06, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Elite Ninja Force You don't need to be assessed. I've seen what you can do, and the ninja puffles would gladly obey you. (That's the assessment! You have to get one of the ninja puffles to use their signature move!) I hereby declare you Commander DigiSkymin, Elite Puffle Trainer, and Leader of the Fourth Squadron. Congratulations. P.S. You have been selected as my sucessor if I decide to step down from my post as Supreme Commander.--[[User:The A-Kong|The A-Kong]] [[User talk:The A-Kong|Ride on!]] 19:19, 21 March 2009 (UTC) POKEMON :D:D:D i can't wait either :D i beat Red in my Crystal (Red/Ash, the guy who has a level 81 Pikachu), i beat the whole game now yay :D i pretty much just started Pearl, but i won't be able to play anytime soon because my DS hates me :( and yes i abuse :D Silver Dragonite Hey! Please come to the upcoming event: Alxeedo111's Template Factory! There, you can ask me to make a Template for you. Just fill out a small form and... that's all! If you described it perfectly, you'll get it from me right a way. If not, I may have some questions, but then I'm sure it'll be done in a second! If you know how to make Templates then... great! If not, go to Alxeedo111’s Template Factory to get as many as you want FREE. 'OPENING DAY IS FRIDAY, MARCH 27, 2009' --Alxeedo!!! TIME 2 TALK 22:44, 26 March 2009 (UTC) award da da da! You have earned my full respect. Well, don't just stand there with your mouth open, take it! LOL ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop '''Bunny Ears Rule!'] 02:34, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Hi! Can we meet on CP? I'm in Chillyfreezz igloo it's a Zoo!--I am Ben Tennyson! Don't mess with me, or i will go Hero! Talk to the Hero 18:55, 4 April 2009 (UTC) invited invited pic --Ced1214 AAAAAAAH, CHICKENS 18:19, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Info on my bro's seizures Well, the first time he had one, it was a hot summer day about 3 years ago. We just got home, and my dad was carrying him down the hall (he can't walk) and he suddenly stopped breathing! I was freakin' freaked out, and we called 911. The ambulance came in what seemed like 2 seconds, and got him to the hospital. He was fine, but I forget what kind of seizure he had. The second time, it was about 7:30 in the morning, around 2 weeks ago. I was still asleep in my bunk bed, and I faintly heard my dad say to my mom "Hon, look at this!". I climbed off my bunk bed and dashed into the dining room. He was like twitching his arm and head, and he didn't say anything. My dad asked him some funny stuff, and he smiled a tiny bit. The ambulance came, and they did some stuff to him. They rushed him off to the hospital. I had to spend the day at my grandma's work. Ya, I hope it doesn't happen again.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 00:11, 8 April 2009 (UTC) What SBR09 said! SIMPLE CONVERSATION Me: "Digi doesn't love you!" Sponge: "yeah she does" Me: "No she is a tomboy" Sponge: "I bet not" Hating me? Wrong selection! Why the crud do you hate me? I'm like everyone else! I like you, and Ghost likes Manic! --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 01:05, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Your Template is Here! The Template you requested at Alxeedo's Template Factory is ready! Just put on where you want the Template! Notes: I used a code so that whoever puts the Template on their page, it has their Username on it (for example, "Digiskymin loves sonic!") Problems: There were no problems in the making! :-D Here is what it should look like: To see the Template’s page, click here! Hope you like it! Please keep requesting Templates at my Template Factory! --Alxeedo [[User talk:Alxeedo111|TALK... or else]] 01:20, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Card Jitsu Im having a Card-Jitsu tournament click here for more info. [[User:Brendan7195|'Brendan7195 ]] [[User talk:Brendan7195|Viva la Wii']] Birthday Happy Birthday, Digi! To celebrate, I give you this!----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 17:13, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Goodbye... Well, Digi. I just don't know how to put this... Anyways, I'm Quitting this Wiki. I've had enough. I saw Crisis III, and I was involved in it because of a mention on his page by Metal as his "Best Friend". You were my best friend here. Although, I may return. Goodbye, Digi.--[[User:The A-Kong|''The A-Kong]] [[User talk:The A-Kong|Ride on!]] 10:14, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Digi, The A-Kong told me to tell you something. He said he doesn't have the courage at this time. He said he will miss you while he is gone. He said nothing could possibly bring him back. Digi, I am as broken down as you are about this whole thing! Yours truly, $harkbate Yes you can! You can do it! I made you a rollback but Bluehero demoted you! =( --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 23:28, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Hey! I liek pokemon too. Especially mudkipz. Anyways, have you checked out the fanon wiki? You can put your books there and characters there. It's a lot of fun! Ok Ok. But I wonder...should I block Sonicpenguin? I don't want to seem power-crazy, really. Oh ya, I'm sorry the A Kong quit. I know you and he were friends.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 01:19, 21 April 2009 (UTC) something Lucas is in a higher tier than jigglypuff.Jigglypuff is fourth to last! Sure25 TALK 11:47, 21 April 2009 (UTC) yo hey, wanna meet on cp? im at server frozen on the iceberg. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| '''Moi Le Pingouin']] 14:45, 21 April 2009 (UTC) RE although I'm against your mom for not letting u use ur imagination, ill get it taken down as you wish. im not an admin so ill ask someone to take it down, could take awhile tho. Bugzy 00:24, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Good news! Rather good news in fact! I'll just cut to the chase, instead of doing the whole "I'm tearing my hair out" thing like I did with Shark. Anyways, I'm coming back, my friend. I just miss you, Shark, Staffan, Bluehero etc. too much! And, finally, good luck with the Rollback request. I stand "for" you until you make it!--[[User:The A-Kong|''The A-Kong]] [[User talk:The A-Kong|Ride on!]] 16:24, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Rollback Well, Digi, you're a rollback! You had a lot of votes for, and you're already a really good user here. For more info on rollbacking, see . P.S. I don't know how long you'll be a rollback without someone removing your rollbackness. I'll try to re-make you a rollback if that happens, if I can. -- Barkjon Complaints here! 15:06, 25 April 2009 (UTC) seek out when will it happen just let me know on my talk User:Donkeykongbowser Brisingr I saw that Brisingr was your favourite book on your page, and I agree with you strongly. However, in my opinion, Eldest isn't that great, aside from the Battle of The Burning Plains. Brisingr is the best book I have ever read, and, on the day I got it, I read 300 pages without stopping. CHRISTOPHER PAOLINI, I SALUTE YOU SIR! I might make a template saying "This user has read ''Eragon, Eldest and Brisingr, and thinks all three books are absolutely brilliant!"--[[User:The A-Kong|''The A-Kong]] [[User talk:The A-Kong|Ride on!]] 16:45, 29 April 2009 (UTC) The template is done! To put this on your page, just put !--[[User:The A-Kong|The A-Kong]] [[User talk:The A-Kong|Ride on!]] 16:29, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Signature Hey again. I saw you're signature. Is it still "-DigiSkymin"? I could improve it and add a link, if you want to.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 03:26, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Try this! I found a poll about Eragon to determine which character you are most like. Apparently I'm like Saphira! Wierd. And, on a second try when I really thought about my answeres it said I was like Arya! Even Wierder. Go here!--[[User:The A-Kong|The A-Kong]] [[User talk:The A-Kong|Ride on!]] 10:14, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Eragon I did the quiz and it said I was Durza... - Community Sysop Request I am running for a role as a Sysop! You can Click Here to vote for me! Thanks and Happy Voting! Stranger's heart Hey, can I be in it? I'm not bothered when, or how I'm introduced, I just wanna be in ti!Please? Many thanks, --[[User:The A-Kong|The A-Kong]] [[User talk:The A-Kong|Ride on!]] 17:51, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Application for your Manga Studio Username:Barkjon Hobby:Skateboarding, music, video games type of art system:Drawing, cartooning, computer art Your interest in art: I've been drawing for a while. mainly deals with: See "Type of Art System" How you rate your own pictures:? What inspired you to join: I like drawing. -- Barkjon Complaints here! 22:01, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Oopsie Sorry: '''Username:' Sharkbate Hobby: Drawing type of art system: MS Paint, Flash MX, free form hand drawing (Paper, pen), Paint.NET (Not much) Your interest in art: Very high mainly deals with: penguins or characters from movies/shows How you rate your own pictures: I rate them by how I think they look. I also ask others for their opinion. What inspired you to join: I love art and I want to help everyone else! Also, can you be a bit...less...how do I say it without upsetting you? Well, can you be... a bit less..."upsetting" if you may call it, next time I make a mistake? After you said "what part of.....do you not understand" kinda hurt my feelings. Sorry if that hurt your feelings. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 22:01, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Application (redone) My other application was hurried, so here's a new one: Username: Barkjon Hobby: Drawing, computer art type of art system: MS Paint, Paint.NET, hand drawing, cartooning Your interest in art: Semi-high mainly deals with: Dragons, cartoons How you rate your own pictures: Most of them aren't that good, but some of them are. What inspired you to join: I like art and want to show it to other people! -- Barkjon Complaints here! 23:03, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Party Letter (Rough Draft) Hello Club Penguin, My name is Snowman 1001. A long time ago I came up with the idea to throw an Egyptian Party! It's new and unused and I think lots of penguins will enjoy it! Since Egypt doesn't have snow, we could make sand instead! '''Club Penguin has had lots of parties, but never an Egyptian one'- you've stated this once already On top of the mountain (Ski Hill), instead of those arrows, there could be a giant fan or a giant umbrella!'-How does that have to do with Egypt?' I think the umbrella is more safe though. During parties, games have never been decorated or edited. For sled racing, it could be sand instead of snow! For Hydro-Hopper, it could be lemonade instead of water. For Cart Surfer, there could be sand on the ground instead of hard rock. Those are just some thoughts. For a free item, Club Penguin could give out Canteen containers as a neck item. For the exterior of some places, they could be pyramids. For the Coffee Shop, it'd be pretty cool if it was the Lemonade Shop- Why lemonade?. On the mountain, there could be a latter- ladder that leads down to a party room. In the party room is where the canteens could be held. Also, maybe there should be a cave in the party room, that could lead to some special surprise! A new igloo upgrade could possibly come as well! It could be a pyramid! Unlike other igloo upgrades, it could have a second or third floor. Kind of like how the Coffee Shop has stairs that lead to the Book Room However, I did receive a list of penguins who would love for this event to happen! Just for the sake of it, I'll give the list: All the penguin's names I think an Egyptian Party would bring some more fun to Club Penguin. Also, since "The Quest for the Golden Puffle" takes place in Egypt, it could come back for an encore!- I don't think it took place in Egypt. I think it's just some unknown ruins I do have another idea. Most Egyptians wear sandals, so maybe it could also be a free item- catolog item, to be more realistic. Thank you for taking the time to read this! I'd love to hear what you think! Yours truly, Snowman 1001 ---- --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! SUPPORT ME IN THIS! 15:19, 9 May 2009 (UTC) '''Overall' Pretty decent, but with unnecessary stuff. Club Penguin, if I'm not mistaken, is an island, and they can't possibly know of a place called Egypt. So I suggest you to change the title from Egypt to some other that can describe Egypt climate or landscape. -DigiSkymin (inspired by Starsong and Mercinus3) This video calms people down! Its a proven fact. Watch it here =) - Bubby0000 What room What room are you on in Crystal, and what is the name of your penguin? [[User:Spider880|''--Spider880''']] 00:31, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Help Please help me become a sysop [[User:Spider880|''--Spider880']] 00:42, 10 May 2009 (UTC) You Probably I'm very...very sorry. I honestly say "I suck" because nobody even pays attention to me when I talk normal...in other words, ignore me. I am sorry for what I did/said to you and I give all my deepest apologies. If there is anything I can do to make it up to you, just tell me. I know you probably don't after my actions but, do you accept my apology and request to be your friend again? If not, please tell me. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! SUPPORT ME IN THIS! 23:24, 10 May 2009 (UTC) My wiki Sign for my wiki the link is this: http://ssbbfanclub.wikia.com/wiki/Super_smash_brothers_series_fan_club_Wiki Manga Studio Sign Up '''Username:The A-Kong' Hobby:Drawing, reading, playing video games, exploding type of art system:MS paint Your interest in art:Club Penguin. Most, in fact. mainly deals with:Penguins, puffles. How you rate your own pictures:How they compare to what they are based on What inspired you to join:Drawing is one of my favourite pastimes. --[[User:The A-Kong|''The A-Kong]] [[User talk:The A-Kong|Ride on!]] 16:07, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Art Work! Hey DigiSkymin! I hear you like to make art. So, if you want to post it where everyone will see it, you can post it here! Thanks! P.S. when you submit a picture, in the discription say "Submitted by DigiSkymin". OK? Good luck on your art work! --Chill57181 14:01, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Check this out! I just made this video, and, because you love Sonic, I thought you might like to see it! Enjoy! Now showing... OrangoPingu TeleVision Does SONIC HEROES! Please excuse the sync error near the end.--[[User:The A-Kong|The A-Kong]] [[User talk:The A-Kong|Ride on!]] 18:34, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Sysop Request '''I am running for a role as a Sysop!' You can Click Here to vote for me! Also, please accept the award below for your vote! Thanks! Sonic Heroes Due to my current obsession with this game, I wont be as active as normal. Also, I wanted to talk to you about it. Personally, I prefer Team Dark over all the others. They're more destructive than everyone else. When I got an A on Egg Fleet as them, I spent most of my time as Omega. I also got an A on Egg Fleet as Team Sonic. Team Chaotix is easy, despite being supposed to be the second hardest team. And I swear, Team Soinc's Final Fortress is way harder than Team Shadow's. On the subject of Sonic V Dark, it was easy! Sure, it took me !:15:93, but after Dark went into Fly Formation, I threw Sonic at them, and it blasted all three off the stage! I only got a D... Anyway, right now, I'm on Final Fortress as Sonic, Egg Emperor as Dark and Chaotix, and I've finished Rose. Sorry if this is a bit long.--[[User:The A-Kong|The A-Kong]] [[User talk:The A-Kong|Ride on!]] 17:34, 22 May 2009 (UTC) PS:Cos I've got it on PC, I got this screenshot of Sonic on Egg Fleet! vote http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Penguin_Wiki:Requests_for_adminship#Iamred_.28Rollback.29 YES! YES! I DID IT! (Shoot, I've really got to stop celebrating on other peep's talk pages without first telling them what I'm talking about, otherwise my reputation as an absolute madman will go even further, and... Oh, never mind.) Anyway, I finished Sonic Heroes! Not just all the stories, but the Metal Overlord as well! I'm sure the Egg Emperor is WAY hareder than any of the Metal Sonic stages. Also, I need to ask you something. When I choose 1P, I get four options. Story, Challenge, Something I can't remember, and ????. Can you tell me what the ??? one is? Thanks!-- 10:05, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Here Here is a award for being awesome: Sure25 TALK 18:14, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Please vote! Please decide if we should have "Protection templates" by voting here! Thank you! Also, check out the new newspaper, the Penguiniki! --Alxeedo Talk to da Alxeedo!!! ( | ) 03:31, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Sungate Can I be in Sungate? It looks pretty cool.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 03:36, 29 May 2009 (UTC) I agree. It does look cool. Also, I must congratulate you on your AWESOME ability to write stuff and such! Stranger's Heart is brilliant! So are the others, for that matter! Oh yeah, can I be in it too? Oops, forgot my sig.--[[User:The A-Kong|The A-Kong]] [[User talk:The A-Kong|Veho In, Meus Amicitia!]] 18:11, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Go to Snow Drift, my igloo! Quick! One of my parties!--[[User:Flystar55555|Sensei]] Talk' 19:00, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Sungate! Ok i'll join even if Knuckles isn't in it =)--DragonBeater Talk to the Best friend of Freeza! Journal of a Dragon:The Last Cross *Now i don't like Quittiers so don't quit! 19:26, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Summer Kick Off Party! '''READ THEN CLICK THE CARD BELOW' The Metal Overlord! It started this morning with Akongia (A-kong) and his metal overlord. An idestructable, large, powerstealing, dragon-esque robot! Of course i needed to use my Dragon Powers. I found new powers of mine.. Pterodactyl Powers. I went into my golden Super-form. I found his weakness and destroyed him.--DGKG-Dragonian King ;) I wanna talk about me 23:17, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Hey! What is this?? Look I accepted your picture for the cover of the game =D U --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 20:10, 6 June 2009 (UTC) ? am i in your story sungate?Sure25 TALK 20:37, 6 June 2009 (UTC) White puffles They are new. If CP released a new puffle, they would flock to it. --'Zapwire'the tubes are clogged! 23:28, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Images, Stranger Heart Story, and other Things Hello Miss DigiSkymin. :As you probably know, I'm the Image Deleting Dictator. I take no offense to you calling me tyrannical, for tyrannical I can be, so there's no need to worry about getting blocked. I've been called much worse and have dealed with Walruses and Satanists in the years past, so getting all worked up over someone calling me a name will not happen. :Now, let's start with images. Before we begin, I wish to complement your art, and though not CP-Related, I want to inform you that you are a very gifted drawer and may have a promising future in the drawing business, or at least a fun hobby. I do a bit of drawing myself, but on the Computer for the CP Fan Fiction Wiki, not on paper. :As you know, I deleted Tawny the Hero and am working down the line of Sonic images. You may be thinking "Why do you hate me? What do you have against Sonic? Why are you deleting my images, you tyrant?" ::First off, I don't hate you. Religiously, I can't hate. Even if I could, I don't hate you anyway. I would like to inform you that you are a literary mastermind, and that I know a CP-based place where your work will not only be appreciated, but commended. More on that in a little bit. :::Second, I have nothing against Sonic. My grandparents owned a Sega Genesis Console, and I played the first two Sonic Games. They were excellent, but I never got past Metropolis Level III on Sonic 2. :::Third, this is a CP Wiki. Sonic has his own database where you can (and should) upload your masterpieces. Perhaps you can provide a link to us over here so we may view the images on the Sonic Wiki's server, so that everyone wins? When you do so, please inform me so that I may delete your images without having to worry that you lost them. Provide a link for each, and I'll take care of the rest. I do not wish to deprive the world of your art (again, incredible), so I hope you can upload them to the Sonic Wiki so that we can see them via links. :Your Stanger Heart tale? Incredible. I haven't read a story like that in a while, and you would be greatly welcomed on the CPFW. You are a literary artist, and I believe you'll make it big over there. :Now, if you recall, I mentioned a CP-Based place you can take your stories and crossovers to. Said Sonic characters can't have their own articles (it's CP), but they sure can make an appearence (and an adventure, and be a central character)! Tails6000 has been wanting to do that for ages! Furthermore, I'll give you sanction and this promise: For each character, you may upload '''one' image of them for the general public to view for further comprehension and easier to understand plot.'' :You write so well that you could tell a tale of Sonic tosomeone who hasn't even heard of Sega. I look forward to meeting you there. :Club Penguin Fan Fiction Wiki. :There's more rules there, but no Dictator, no tyranny, and there's democracy over there too. As the leader of this site, I am not ashamed to say the 100% true fact that the CP FAN FICTION WIKI IS SUPERIOR TO HIS ONE. ::Have a glorious day, :::--† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 11:53, 7 June 2009 (UTC)